


The Little Minx

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could never stay angry with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Minx

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Little Minx  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus/Caroline  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He could never stay angry with her.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word imp on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

For a moment sadness beat down on him when he realized she wasn’t there because she wanted to be. She’d been sent to keep his attention, to make sure he didn’t find out what the others were doing behind his back.

Klaus realized during that time they had laughed, she had smiled at him and it had reached her eyes.

He knew he should be angry, and if it had been anyone else he would have been but because it was Caroline all he could do was call her an imp and a minx with a smile on his face.


End file.
